


Summer Love

by booknerdqueen



Series: SHAUM series by Queen [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Artist Magnus Bane, Beach Holidays, Bisexual Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Family, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Malec Monday, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Break Up, SHAUMonday, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Magnus' jaw hit the floor. This was Rafael's daddy?Well now if he was his 'Daddy'.....Magnus drew closer just as Rafael pointed him to his daddy. The raven head turned his face and Magnus stopped dead in his tracks.No fucking way.It was Alexander.Out of all of Magnus' exes it had to be him.  He would have almost preferred Camille. Almost.***My work for the Summer AU week in Shadowhunters AU Monday (SHAUM)





	Summer Love

Magnus hated Summer Love.

It was stupid and fleeting, mostly leaving you with a crushing feeling.

Which was why Magnus was watching the young couple make out on the beach with a mixture of boredom and annoyance. He hadn't come on a vacation to the beach to watch people make out.

He had come here to lay off a bit on work and spend some time with Max. Maybe, he had been looking for a fling but nobody could prove that.

His expression immediately changed as he saw Max running up to him as fast as his little legs could carry, hair flying everywhere and a grin so wide that Magnus couldn't help but be blinded.

Adopting Max had been one of the best decisions of his life, although admittedly it was rather by luck. He had found the little boy, barely a few months old, abandoned in an alley. It had been dark and Magnus had definitely been drunk but at that moment when he had layed his eyes on the adorable bundle of rags his heart had melted and he had known he couldn't have left him behind. Being a single dad at 26 was the least he had wanted but Magnus couldn't bear to part with his little Blueberry, not even giving him to Cat. And there were rarely any time in his life when he regretted his decision.

So of course when his little boy came running up to him, dragging a grumbling yet happy Raphael behind, Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at the duo.

Raphael, or Raf, as Max liked to call him, was a wonderful little kid full of sarcasm and eye rolls which hid his kind and honest nature.

Magnus very clearly remembered how he had met Raf. It had just been their first day on the Andaman and Nicobar islands.

He and Max had been having fun in the shallow water, splashing each other when suddenly Max had stiffened and started screaming about a starfish on his leg. Magnus had been terrified and hadn't known what to do, nobody who seemed like an expert was around. And at that moment Rafael had arrived, grabbing Max's hand and telling him to calm the he'll down as he carefully detached the starfish from Max's body.

He had declared that it was a beautiful specimen of a 'Necklace Starfish' and was totally safe. He had then gently put the star fish into a plastic container filled with water and had told them that his father would study it for a while before releasing it into the ocean.

Max had muttered that he definitely didn't want that starfish as a necklace and Raphael had rolled his eyes to disguise his amused smile. And since then they had become fast friends, meeting regularly at the beach. Magnus was quite fond of the boy and even though Raf was only a year or two older than Max he trusted him to take care of Max.

"Papa! " Max bounced excitedly, snapping Magnus back into the present.  
"Raf's daddy is helping us build sandcastles, come help us, please", Max made his adorable puppy dog face.

"I thought your dad was working ", Magnus mused, cocking his head towards Raphael. From what he knew his dad was a marine biologist and was studying the sea creatures and was so busy that Magnus hadn't even met him yet, which was surprising considering the amount of time Rafael had been spending with Max the past week.

"He finished his research ", Raf smiled, and Magnus could see that he was trying to tone down on his excitement and happiness. After all he finally got to spend some time with his dad. 

"Alright then, Magnus", grinned, getting up from his beach chair and ruffling Raphael's hair. "Let's meet your daddy."

Max let out a whoop of delight and Raphael glared at Magnus half-heartedly before grabbing his hand as Max did the same, taking him for a walk.

And as Magnus listened to the boys' enthusiastic chatter he decided that he didn't need a summer fling, he was quite content with the two boys who were holding onto him.

Of course that statement changed the very next moment.

Magnus really couldn't help it. The boys had dragged him to the other corner of the beach towards a sandcastle in progress. But the sandcastle wasn't what had caught his attention. It was the sinfully handsome man who was on his knees, building the castle dressed in just black shorts. My did Magnus enjoy the back view. Splendid muscular body, raven hair and that fine ass definitely needed to be sculpted.

And when Raf and Max ran towards him, joining to build the sandcastle Magnus' jaw hit the floor.

This was Rafael's daddy.

Well now if he was his 'Daddy'.....

Magnus drew closer just as Rafael pointed him to his daddy. The raven head turned his face and Magnus stopped dead in his tracks.

No fucking way.

It was Alexander.

Out of all of Magnus' exes it had to be him. He would have almost preferred Camille. Almost.

Magnus was so not ready for this. He doubted he would have ever been ready. But there he was, staring back with his gorgeous blue eyes, mouth open wide, as much surprised to see Magnus as the latter had been upon seeing him.

"Magnus", Alec gasped, at the same time that Magnus blurted out Alec's full name.

Rafael frowned. "Nobody ever calls him that."

Magnus wanted to say that he knew. He knew that very well. Only his parents ever called him that. But Magnus had. He knew it always sent a shiver of pleasure around the blue eyed boy's spine.

His mind flashed back upon the first time they had met. He had been at a coffee shop, looking for a Muse for his paintings. His eyes had landed on Alec - the Batista and every inch of his body had screamed fuck yes. He had sat there for ages, sketching Alec in countless positions until the side of his hand was black from all the shading. And at that point a stuttering and blushing Alec had come up to him to ask not to stare so much as it distracted him. Magnus had immediately grabbed his chance and started flirting, including many not so subtle innuendoes.

"Do you two know each other? "

Max's question quickly brought him back to earth.

"We had gone to high school together", Magnus quickly lied, knowing that Alec wasn't capable of answering. His gaze was fixated on Magnus, particularly his shirtless chest. 

Meanwhile Max was more focused on the castle. "We need bigger towers and a pool! " he exclaimed.

"Papa, why don't you and Raf's daddy make the pool and Raf and I will make the towers! " Max grinned, very pleased with his idea. It seemed to break Alec out of his stupor.

"Sure thing Max", he smiled, flirting his gaze towards Magnus once before going to a corner and starting to dig up the so called pool. To anyone else it may have seemed that Alec was cool and collected but Magnus knew from the set of his shoulders and plastered smile that Alec was going through similar emotions as Magnus was. Nevertheless he followed his lead, cautiously kneeling in the sand beside him, up turning the soft sand with his hands.

"So, how are you? " Alec broke the silence after a while, eyes fixated on the sand.

"I'm good..." Magnus exhaled.  
"You look good too."

Magnus had always had a way with words but today every syllable was stuck on his throat, his heart throbbing at the mere sight of Alec. It had been such a long time. Too long. 

"You look gorgeous as usual", Alec remarked, immediately blushing as if he hadn't really meant to say it.

Magnus chuckled as the atmosphere lightened. This was more like things had been between them. Alec stuttering and blushing and looking adorable and handsome at the same time. Things didn't have to be so awkward. 

Seeing Magnus laughing Alec cracked up a smile and heavens above Magnus had missed that smile.

"So , you're a marine biologist now", Magnus said, nonchalantly.

"Well yes", Alec smiled his breathtaking smile. "I realised after a year or two that I hated the family business. It took a lot of courage but I left it. You know, I'd always been interested in biology, pursuing it has been the best decision of my life. Izzy and Jace were supportive but mom and dad weren't. It didn't help that I came out to them at the same time. "

He darted his gaze to Magnus at the last sentence before landing back on the sand.

"That's nice.... " Magnus trailed off, remembering that dreadful night.

 

Magnus had been waiting for Alec for dinner at Takis, dressed impeccably as usual. Alec had been late which had been rather unusual in itself but upon seeing his boyfriend's face Magnus had immediately known something was wrong.

"Alexander, what is wrong? " he had asked, gently, lacing their fingers to comfort him. But if anything it had only disturbed him more.

"Magnus", his voice had cracked up as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry Magnus, I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore."

Magnus still remembered being frozen, a feeling of icy coldness spreading through his veins.

"What?" he had choked out, staring at Alexander in despair.

"My parents found out", he blurted, tears running down his eyes. Magnus wanted nothing more than wiping them away.

"They know you're a guy and I can't come out and I can't let them get to you", he whispered, closing his eyes in pain.

"Alexander, I'm not worried about them reaching me", Magnus had said, clutching at his hand.

"But I am, Magnus", Alec had insisted, gently extracting his hand from his. "I can't let them do this to you. I can't do this to you", he stood up, turning to leave.

Fumbling at the sudden movement, Magnus had hurried to catch up with his outside.

"Alexander", he called after him.

Alec had stopped and gave Magnus a look that shattered his heart.

"I love you Magnus. I'm so sorry. "

He had walked away and never looked back.

Magnus couldn't move. That was the first time Alec had said he loved him.

 

Magnus snapped out of the memory upon hearing Alec sigh.

"I regret that day, every single day of my life", he murmured. "If only I was braver then... instead I married Lydia. She died of cancer a year after. But at least something good came out of that", he looked up, a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw Raphael rolling his eyes at Max.

Magnus inhaled sharply.

"Alexander, we can still make this work if you want to", he said, heart stuttering as he received a sharp look from Alec.

"But what about your family? " he asked. "I can't let you do this to them, break it apart and-"

"Alec ", Magnus interrupted, a smile creeping on his face. "Max is my only family. I adopted and raised him alone. There has never been anyone else."

"And you still want me", Alec whispered, not believing it.

"I love you too", Magnus whispered, saying the unsaid words. The four words he had been wanting to say for years now.

Magnus didn't know whether Alec moved first or he did but the next moment their mouths we're pressed against each other, lips engaged in a kiss. The way, Alec's tongue explored his mouth and his hand cradled his neck to pull him closer - it was comfortable, it was familiar, it was right. It was everything he had been missing.

"I'm never letting you go again", Alec whispered fiercely against his lips.

And as Magnus promptly crashed his lips against Alec's in response he had just enough time to think that maybe Summer Love wasn't that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was un-betaed and didn't come out as well as I wanted it to, being rather rushed. 
> 
> But I promise it will be better next time! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, criticism and bookmarks are always welcome! 
> 
> \- Char


End file.
